


monkey

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tyler, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: josh and jenna take baby tyler shopping for a new onesie.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	monkey

“Come on, Ty. Cheer up! We’re gonna find an even better one,” Josh smiled as he lead the way to the pajamas section of the store. 

Tyler pouted, sniffing softly as he just walked closer to Jenna, holding her hand even tighter. She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. “He’s right, babe!”

Whenever Tyler was in little space, his favorite thing to wear was his fluffy frog onesie. Josh and Jenna always had a tough time getting him to wear anything else, so whenever they had to wash it one of them would have to deal with a sobbing Tyler. He was just so attached to the thing... 

So when Tyler had tried to be a big boy while he was still aged down and had tried to use a glass to drink his fruit punch with, well... it was a disaster. He had dropped the glass, and as he did the bright red drink had spilled all over the onesie. Jenna had tried everything to get the stain out, all while Tyler was blubbering apologies in Josh’s arms. They had assured him it was okay, but there was unfortunately no saving his beloved onesie. The stain was just too big and sticky, and after washing it multiple times it just made the fabric stiff. Tyler was devastated when he was told, crying harder. Josh and Jenna had to think quickly, hating to see their baby so upset. After getting Tyler dressed in his big boy clothes, they drove straight to the store where they could see about getting Tyler a new onesie. Jenna had already looked up the same one he had, but it had sadly been discontinued. They didn’t know how they were going to get Tyler to love a new one, but they were sure going to try — they’d do anything to put a smile on their baby’s face. 

Josh sighed in relief when they finally made it to the section of the store where all the pajamas were. He looked around for a little bit until he found a big rack of fun looking onesies. He grinned and waved Jenna and Tyler over. “Do any of these catch your eye, Ty?” He asked as he looked through them, showing the fun designs to Tyler. “Look, this ones got ice cream on it!”

Tyler watched as his daddy sifted through all of the different ones, but he was still pouting as he rubbed his eye with his fist, shrugging. It was obvious he still wasn’t in a good mood. 

Josh frowned, kissing Tyler’s forehead before he continued looking, showing his boy. Jenna joined in too when she found another rack, but none of them interested Tyler. The dinosaur onesie didn’t look soft enough, the cloud themed one didn’t have a hood that Tyler loved about his frog one, the lion one looked far too silly, and the cookie one had buttons instead of a zipper which Tyler _hated_. 

Josh and Jenna were beginning to worry as they continued to try, but Tyler was getting restless and whining quietly as he shifted his feet where he was standing. 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Jenna told him quietly as she bit her lip and skimmed the racks. “We’ll find one soon and then we can go home!”

Tyler huffed softly under his breath, crossing is arms over his chest as he looked around, his eyes catching a soft looking fabric a few racks away. It must have been misplaced, because when Tyler wandered over there and pulled the hanger off to look at it, he gasped. It was a light brown monkey onesie, and it felt like the same material as his frog one. It had the hood and a zipper, and from the way Tyler’s eyes were shining, he was in love with it. He hurried back over to his partners, bouncing up and down excitedly. “Mama! Dada! Look,” he squealed, keeping his voice quiet like he always did when they were in public. 

Both Josh and Jenna went to look, and they were both relieved to see Tyler had found something. “It’s adorable, baby!” Jenna smiled. 

Tyler nodded excitedly, turning to look at Josh then. “It’s a monkey!! Like... like how you call me monkey,” he giggled, smiling bashfully. 

Josh’s face softened at the explanation, giving Tyler a big hug. “You’re right! It’s perfect, darling. Now you’re gonna be the cutest monkey there is,” he laughed softly and booped Tyler’s nose, causing him to giggle more. 

Jenna’s heart swelled as she watched the two of them, gently taking the onesie into her own arms so she knew it would safely make it to the register. Sometimes when Tyler was little he’d get forgetful or clumsy. “I’m so glad we found a good one! Hey, Ty... what do ya say we get you a new stuffie while we’re here? You haven’t gotten a new one in a while,” she smiled, knowing how much he cared for his plushies. 

Tyler’s eyes widened as he gasped, mumbling a ‘yes, please’ before he started running for the toy section, abandoning his lovers. 

“Tyler, get back here!” Josh whisper yelled, quickly running after him. “You know you’re not supposed to run in stores!”

Jenna laughed softly and shook her head, wondering how she got so lucky as she scurried off to catch up with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests / rps! ❤️
> 
> tumblr / wattpad: snugglytyler


End file.
